Kau, Aku, dan Jejak Masa Lalu
by ararancha
Summary: Mungkin yang tidak berubah hanya Rangiku sendiri, yang datang ke makam Gin setiap musim dingin akan berakhir. / GinRan. Rangiku-centric. AR. Untuk #BeforeOurSpring. Mind to RnR?


_A GinRan fanfiction._ Dipersembahkan untuk _#BeforeOurSpring_ dan untuk kamu yang menyukai _pairing_ ini.

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

 _Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry._ _ **(—Ichimaru Gin)**_

* * *

Kepingan salju pertama.

Sang dara mengepalkan tangannya, membiarkan kepingan salju tadi meleleh di tangannya. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin dan menggigit sebagai reaksi dari tubuhnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya ia tarik sebelum disusul oleh aliran air mata yang tidak bisa ia tahan sejak berkumpul pada pelupuk. Jika saja ia sedikit lebih peka dan bisa mengartikan setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Ichimaru Gin—satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai—mungkin semuanya tidak akan terlambat dan mereka akan menghabiskan hari-hari bersama sebagai orang asing yang sebenarnya saling mengenal.

Teman kecil dengan bumbu-bumbu romansa yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu.

Tarikan nafas panjang, Rangiku Matsumoto membuka kepalan tangannya, kepingan salju tadi sudah berubah menjadi air, dalam sekali kibasan saja, jejak kepingan salju itu menghilang. Seperti saat terakhir Gin yang menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun baginya; karena tahu kali ini Rangiku tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Ah … benar, karena Gin sangat tahu mengenai dirinya.

Jika Gin meninggalkan sesuatu, Rangiku akan terus terjebak dalam masa lalu.

* * *

 _ **A Gin/Rangiku fanfiction  
**_ _ **Future-fic, alternate reality**_

 **-#-**

 **Kau, Aku, dan Jejak Masa Lalu  
[Untuk #BeforeOurSpring, **_**I'm alright, spring will come to me too.**_ **]**

 **-#-**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Sudah dua belas tahun.

Divisi tiga sudah berubah banyak sejak dipimpin oleh Rose. Pohon kesemek dibiarkan tumbuh di halaman belakang, sementara barak divisi tiga banyak berubah dengan terdengarnya musik klasik setiap harinya dari dalam barak. Musik kesukaan Rose yang sebenarnya tidak disukai oleh Kira. Jika ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa waktu akan menjawab segalanya, maka mungkin pepatah itu tepat untuk wakil kapten divisi tiga itu.

Usai dua belas tahun berlalu, Kira tidak pernah lagi membicarakan mengenai kaptennya saat sedang minum-minum bersama Rangiku, Tetsuzaemon, Hisagi, serta Renji yang sesekali ikut kumpul bersama jika sedang diizinkan oleh Rukia. Menjadi bagian dari bangsawan Kuchiki sepertinya tidak mudah, kalau sekali saja ketahuan bahwa Renji mabuk, habis sudah. Renji akan kehilangan statusnya sebagai suami Rukia atau kehilangan kemampuannya untuk membuat adik bagi Ichika.

Semuanya berubah begitu lambat, namun juga begitu cepat.

Mungkin yang tidak berubah hanya Rangiku sendiri, yang datang ke makam Gin setiap musim dingin akan berakhir. Meletakkan beberapa kuntum bunga dan mulai bermonolog seolah akan ada orang yang menjawab setiap kisahnya. Tentang Rukia yang baru saja diangkat menjadi kapten divisi tiga belas, tentang kaptennya yang bermaksud melamar Hinamori, tentang banyak hal yang terjadi di Soul Society selama satu tahun.

Tapi tidak tentang dirinya.

"Kudengar dari divisi dua belas, mereka menemukan reiatsu yang mirip denganmu. Apa … shinigami yang terbunuh oleh shinigami lain, akan kembali ke dunia nyata, Gin?" Rangiku menyentuh batu pada makam yang ada di depannya, baru saja ia bersihkan dengan air. Menyeka salju yang menutupi, seolah menjadi bayaran karena dirinya tak sempat menyeka salju yang berkumpul di pundak Gin saat ia pergi dulu di tengah badai salju.

Andai saja Rangiku bisa sekuat Kapten Kuchiki, bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan sang istri, tanpa berusaha mencarinya di dunia nyata karena ia yakin Hisana akan memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri. Shinigami memang merupakan penyeimbang antara dunia nyata dan Soul Society; memastikan setiap jiwa yang lahir dan pergi akan terus seimbang.

"Apa menurutmu … takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi, Gin?" Rangiku meletakkan sebuah bunga lily di atas makam Gin sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menghela nafas.

Ia baru saja memotong rambutnya lagi. Setiap tahun, di hari yang sama. Sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sudah melepaskan Gin dan berharap bahwa ia bisa menjalankan hari-harinya seperti dulu kala lagi. Namun nyatanya belum bisa. Melupakan ternyata lebih sulit dari merelakan.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengunjunginya, Matsumoto- _fukutaichou_?" Akon bertanya ketika Rangiku baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhnya. Meski sudah pulih benar, Rangiku tetap harus memeriksa tubuhnya secara berkala ke divisi dua belas karena sebelumnya ia nyaris kehilangan nyawa di tangan para _quincy_.

" _Ara_? Sejak kapan kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku, Akon? Aku tersanjung."

Akon memutar bola matanya sebelum menggoreskan beberapa laporan yang perlu ia berikan pada kaptennya nanti. Rangiku tertawa tanpa dosa selagi menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, menggoda salah satu anggota divisi dua belas tersebut.

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti, kalau kaptenku mengizinkan," Rangiku melompat dari atas tempat pemeriksaan dan merapikan _shihakusho_ -nya, "Terima kasih, ya."

 _Srek_.

Pintu depan divisi dua belas digeser, Rangiku sudah hendak ber- _shunpo_ untuk kembali ke divisi sepuluh. Namun, suara yang sangat familiar bagi Rangiku, menahan langkahnya.

"Pergilah. Pastikan dengan kedua matamu sendiri."

Toushiro Hitsugaya melipat tangan di depan dada dan beranjak dari pintu depan divisi dua belas. Rangiku lupa bahwa di Gotei 13, dinding pun bisa mendengar. Senyuman tipis ia berikan sebelum beranjak ke arah sang kapten dan memeluknya erat-erat, membiarkan kepala sang kapten berada di antara kedua dadanya seperti biasa.

"Matsumoto—oi!"

" _Taichou_! Kau sangat perhatian sekali. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Lepaskan! Hey!"

Toushiro khawatir pada kondisi psikologisnya di kemudian hari. Akhir-akhir ini ia agak phobia dengan sepasang dada besar karena sejak dirinya masih menjabat sebagai kursi ketiga divisi sepuluh, Matsumoto dengan senang hati mengusalnya di antara kedua dada besarnya itu.

Untunglah … milik Momo cukup manusiawi bagi dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi!"

Rangiku ber- _shunpo_ , tidak menuju ke divisi sepuluh, tapi menuju ke Senkaimon. Urusan administratif di Soul Society tidak lagi sesulit dan sekaku dulu sejak Shunsui Kyouraku menjadi kapten divisi satu. Shinigami bebas mengunjungi _real world_ selama memiliki izin dari _taichou_ masing-masing divisi.

* * *

"Gin- _kun_."

"Oh? Ururu- _san_. Ada apa? Jinta- _kun_ tidak bersamamu?"

Ururu menggeleng, merapikan roknya sebelum duduk di samping Gin dan menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya. Seharusnya ia makan saat jam istirahat tadi dan bukannya memberikan pada anak kelas satu SD yang sedang mengulur waktu sepulang sekolah ini.

Gin mengibaskan tangannya, menunjukkan kain berisi sesuatu di dalam saku seragamnya, "Tidak perlu … lihat? Aku punya kesemek kering! _Jii-chan_ yang menjaga sekolah mengajarkan cara membuatnya padaku. Rasanya enak, loh."

Ururu kemudian memandangi Gin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pantas saja badannya kurus kering seperti itu. Makan kesemek kering saja sudah senang. Gadis yang sembilan tahun lebih tua dari Gin itu sedikit bersikeras, menyodorkan bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Tessai untuknya itu pada si anak lelaki.

"Ururu- _san_ , tidak apa. Aku sudah punya kesemek kering, kok," Gin juga ikut bersikeras.

"Sedikit?" tawar Ururu, kali ini membuka kotak bekal agar Gin bisa menengok isinya.

Menyerah, akhirnya Gin memilih untuk menurut dan memakan bekal dari Ururu. Ia ingin bermain sepak bola setelah ini. Toh, ibu dan ayahnya tidak akan mencarinya. Kalaupun sang ayah mencarinya, pasti hanya untuk memukulinya habis-habisan. Sementara sang ibu akan sibuk bekerja dan pulang sampai larut hanya untuk dipukuli oleh ayahnya karena tidak memiliki uang yang banyak.

Ah, hidup itu sulit, ya. Bahkan bagi si kecil Gin yang belum begitu mengerti mengenai pentingnya uang.

"Enak … boleh kuhabiskan?" Gin menoleh, mata sipitnya membuat dirinya tampak seperti seekor rubah yang tengah gembira karena mendapatkan santapan yang bergizi di hari itu.

Ururu hanya mengangguk. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak ini di taman yang sama dengan saat ini mereka berada. Jinta tidak bersamanya karena latihan sepak bola. Sementara Gin yang ia temui sedang menendang-nendang bola di kakinya dengan luka lebam nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dulu, beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Lahap, Gin kecil menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan padanya kurang dari lima menit. Ia memberikan kotak bekal yang kosong pada Ururu dan mengantongi kesemek keringnya kembali. Melompat turun dari bangku taman, Gin membungkuk cukup dalam, "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku pulang dulu, Ururu- _san_."

Ururu mengangguk, tidak bicara banyak seperti biasanya, hanya merapikan kotak bekal di tangannya sementara Gin berlari menuju ke arah semak-semak. Tangan mungilnya memetik bunga asoka yang tumbuh liar di sekitar taman. Ditariknya benang nektar yang ada di bunga merah itu sebelum memakan madu dari sana. Enak. Lagi-lagi kakek penjaga sekolah yang mengajarkannya. Ia bilang, sebelum anak-anak mengenal _gadget_ , memakan nektar bunga asoka adalah hal lumrah yang dilakukan.

Rasanya Gin mengerti kenapa.

Puas menikmati nektar bunga, kaki kecil Gin kembali berlari menuju ke sebuah pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan. Meletakkan bunga liar berwarna merah itu ke dalam sebuah pot yang terbuat dari botol bekas. Beberapa hari lalu, ada seorang anak yang tertabrak di dekat sana. Gin masih bisa melihatnya beberapa hari belakangan, tapi sudah dua hari ini ia menghilang.

Apa mungkin Tuhan sudah menjemputnya ke surga?

Gin kecil belum begitu mengerti mengenai konsep surga dan neraka, sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa orang meninggal masih bisa ia lihat selama beberapa hari sebelum menghilang. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya, membentuk posisi berdoa dan memejamkan mata sebelum membuat permohonan di dalam hati agar anak yang mengalami kecelakaan itu bisa pergi dengan tenang.

"Gin?"

Panggilan itu mengusiknya.

Gin menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah tidak percaya bahwa Gin ada di hadapannya. Memiringkan kepala, kening Gin tampak berkerut karena di depannya, Gin baru saja dipanggil oleh orang asing.

"Siapa?" Gin mengambil langkah mundur, menjaga jarak.

Wanita ini cantik. Rambutnya pirang pendek sebahu, tubuhnya molek dan tinggi semampai. Tapi sayangnya Gin tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Belum lagi pakaiannya hitam semua begitu. Apa jangan-jangan ia penculik seperti yang ada di dalam film yang pernah ia tonton di televisi?

Gin menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu, tapi tak kunjung ada pergerakan dari bibir lawan bicaranya.

Hantu kah?

"Maaf, aku salah mengira orang … kupikir kau kenalanku," wanita itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Bohong. Kau memanggil namaku dengan benar tadi," ucap Gin menyelidik. Anak bermata sipit itu memang terlahir cukup cerdas.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Tipis sekali dan Gin bisa merasakan hawa kesedihan dari senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sama dengan yang diberikan oleh ibunya ketika mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan Gin tidak perlu khawatir.

Apakah orang dewasa memang senang berbohong?

"Maaf … aku benar-benar salah orang," wanita itu berbalik.

Gin bergerak cepat, menyusul wanita itu dan memegang ujung lengan _shihakusho_ yang ia gunakan. Bisa disentuh, tapi dingin. Gin bingung menyimpulkannya.

Wanita itu berhenti.

"Namamu?"

Kedua iris biru sang wanita melebar dan Gin menyadarinya. Wanita ini benar-benar berbohong padanya. Jika memang bukan Gin yang ia cari, seharusnya tidak ada reaksi apapun dari ekspresinya. Namun wajah itu jelas menunjukkan seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan harapan dari ujung keputusasaan.

"Rangiku Matsumoto," sang wanita menjawab singkat.

Gin melepaskan pegangan tangannya, tahu bahwa itu tidak sopan.

"Rangiku-san, namaku … Gin, Ichimaru Gin," Gin mengulurkan tangannya.

Sayang, tidak bersambut.

Gin senang mempelajari sesuatu yang baru dan baginya, Rangiku adalah anomali. Ia bisa menyentuhnya tapi hawa dingin yang tidak biasa langsung menyelubungi dirinya. Sensasi yang aneh. Beda dengan saat ia bertemu dengan Ururu karena memang Ururu adalah manusia.

Mengambil langkah besar, Gin berdiri di depan Rangiku, tersenyum lebar, persis seperti rubah kecil, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Bagi Rangiku, sejarah baru saja mengulang tanpa ia minta.

* * *

 _Tuk_.

Sebotol sake. Rangiku menoleh ke arah kaptennya yang saat ini melipat tangan di depannya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa hanya kali ini saja ia akan mengizinkan Rangiku untuk minum minuman kesukaannya itu. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mulai membuka suara.

"Shuuhei memberikannya padaku. Ia cemas karena kau terus murung setelah kembali dari _real world_."

Rangiku mengangkat kepalanya, memangku dagu, " _Ara_? Apa _taichou_ kehilangan orang yang membantumu mengerjakan dokumen?"

Bisa-bisa Yhwach hidup kembali jika Rangiku mengerjakan dokumen yang dilimpahkan ke divisi sepuluh. Sepanjang Hitsugaya menjadi shinigami, tidak pernah sekalipun Rangiku membantunya untuk mengerjakan dokumen; sebagian besar alasannya karena ia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri dan sebagian lainnya, Rangiku selalu mengerjakannya dengan asal jika berhubungan dengan kegiatan administratif.

Lebih baik melemparkannya ke kandang _hollow_ daripada menyuruh Rangiku mengerjakan dokumen.

"Berisik. Kalau kau punya waktu untuk minum, Shuuhei akan menunggumu di kedai divisi sebelas bersama Ikkaku."

"Boleh?" kedua iris Rangiku melebar, persis seperti kucing yang baru saja diberikan _catnip_.

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, ia membalikkan tubuh, disambut dengan pelukan sang _fukutaichou_ yang erat, mengusal-usalkan kepalanya di antara dada besarnya. Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangan, menahan diri untuk tidak segera protes karena Rangiku sedang dalam _mood_ yang _mellow_ belakangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, _taichou_!"

Rangiku ber- _shunpo_ menuju divisi sebelas, melewati mansion Kuchiki, bunga sakura pertama baru saja mekar saat sang _fukutaichou_ ber- _shunpo_ melewatinya. Musim semi sebentar lagi datang. Senyuman tipis Rangiku berikan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau menerima ajakan minum-minum denganku?" suara Shuuhei yang ikut ber- _shunpo_ di samping Rangiku membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Anggukan ia berikan, "Sejak kapan aku menolak? Jangan mabuk, ya, Kira tidak ikut, nanti tidak ada yang menggotongmu."

Shuuhei tergelak, "Siapa yang terakhir mabuk dan dimarahi _taichou_ -nya?"

Menohok. Rangiku memajukan bibirnya tidak senang. Ia lantas mengibaskan tangan.

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Shuuhei berhenti di depan kedai yang ada di divisi sebelas, masuk ke dalamnya dan Rangiku menyusul. Di punggung tangan kanannya, kelopak sakura menempel entah sejak kapan. Rangiku mengambil kelopak sakura itu dan meremasnya.

" _Senang bertemu denganmu."_

 _POFF!_

" _Yaaa, Matsumoto-san! Lama tidak berjumpa."_

 _Kisuke Urahara memegang alat pengubah ingatan sementara Ururu menggendong Gin kecil yang pingsan setelah ingatannya diambil secara paksa. Rangiku tertegun. Tidak bicara banyak selain memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Kurasa … bukan ide yang bagus untuk tetap tinggal di masa lalu? Gin yang kau temui saat ini, mungkin tidak memiliki ingatan tentangmu."_

 _Rangiku menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis sekali._

 _Seharusnya ia tahu diri dan tidak pergi ke sini hanya untuk menemui Gin. Tentu akan sangat berat untuk anak itu bisa mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang shinigami hebat yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Rangiku._

" _Maaf, aku … akan kembali."_

" _Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika Gin nanti ke Soul Society, hn? Tapi tidak ada yang tahu sih, kapan ajal menjemputnya. Tapi … anak ini memang spesial, reiatsunya cukup kuat dan mungkin karena itu ia bisa melihatmu."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban lagi, Rangiku hanya membungkuk dan ber-shunpo. Kembali ke Soul Society._

 _Lucu sekali, jika Gin dikirim ke Soul Society, apa bedanya dengan saat ini? Gin sama-sama tidak mengingatnya dan ia baru saja menjalani kisah yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Rangiku bahkan tidak berhak untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan mengacaukan garis takdir Gin._

 _Ia bebas menjalani hidupnya, jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain, memiliki keluarga, dan beranjak tua._

Kibas. Kibas.

Bahkan seorang Ikkaku tidak berani berkata apapun selain mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rangiku. Wajahnya tampak kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"A-Ah, apa kalian sudah memesan?"

Sudah gila, ya? Sake sudah berbotol-botol di depan mata, Rangiku masih bertanya soal pemesanan. Ikkaku sadar bahwa pikiran gadis itu sedang tidak berada di tempat ini. Butuh sepersekian menit untuk Rangiku sadar bahwa di hadapannya, sudah berjajar beberapa botol sake.

"Oh, m-maaf."

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , tidak apa, Matsumoto- _san_. Pasti tidak mudah bagimu," Shuuhei menepuk-nepuk pundak Rangiku.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum tipis, tapi Rangiku berusaha untuk melupakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kepastian: Gin sudah tidak ada dan ia harus segera menghapus Gin dari hari-harinya.

Bunga sakura di kepalan tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia sudah siap melepas masa lalu.

"Hari ini, Shuuhei yang traktir, kan?"

"Eh? Eeeeeh? Tunggu, kenapa aku?"

"Kau bilang kemarin kau baru saja menaklukan _bankai-_ mu. Itu kan harus dirayakan!"

"Hah? Masa? Kenapa kau tidak pakai _bankai_ -mu saat melawan _Quincy_ dulu? Dasar tidak berguna," Ikkaku dengan santai meminum sake dari botolnya langsung.

"Benar, 'kan? _Taichou_ -nya saja tidak percaya karena belum melihat _bankai_ -nya."

"Kheh," Ikkaku tertawa mengejek.

Setidaknya, Rangiku akan mencoba untuk melepaskan masa lalu.

 _Arigato, Gin_.

* * *

 **-owari-  
** **[2480 words, 1/4/2018 15:42]**

* * *

 **a/n:** rasanya kaku karena udah lama nggak nulis. Harus banyak-banyak baca ulang, nonton ulang, dan banyak hal lain. Maaf kalau rasanya agak hambar saat membaca ini. Saya berusaha nggak nge- _feels_ karena menonton Bleach ulang membuat perasaan saya nano-nano. Ingin nulis _pair_ ini, _pair_ itu, takutnya malah nggak ada yang jadi. Hiks. Tapi, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
